Late Night Sparks
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Its the 4th of July and the flock is enjoying fireworks on a hillside. Well most of the flock is enjoying them. Iggy is bored of the noise and Fang notices this pulling him away to something much more interesting. FIGGY! this story contains yaoi so if you don't like don't read. Happy 4th of July!


This is just a 4th of July one shot I thought of while swimming and watching the fireworks. Happy 4th Everyone! **Warning this story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like don't read.**

**Late Night Sparks**

** Iggy POV**

The flock sat on the side of a small hill enjoying the 4th of July fireworks coming from a nearby city. Well the others were enjoying it anyway. I on the other hand just thought of it as a bunch of pointless noise. Sure Angel and Nudge tried to make the experience more fun for me by screaming out the colors when they exploded. But with the yelps of the girls and loud booms I found my sensitive ears getting annoyed. I didn't voice my opinion and just continued to sit there listening to Gazzy jump up and down whooping. I chuckled to myself at the noise.

My boredom came to a halt when I felt long strong arms wrap around my waist. A soft kiss was placed on my ear lobe and I smiled leaning back into my intruder. "Follow me," Fang whispered in my ear grabbing my hand and helping me to my feet.

I nodded slowly and walked with his quick pace. With our long legs a simple walk for us was a sprint for any average sized person. Fang pulled me close when we walked so our hips would bump together with every step. I smirked at our closeness and asked him where we were going. "You'll see," He mumbled shortly. I didn't question him again and instead enjoyed the sound of his breathing.

Fang and I had been dating for a while now and we had only told the flock of our relationship a few weeks ago. Everyone took it pretty well besides Max who had a bit of a crush on Fang. Of course with her strong composure she quickly got over it and accepted us. The flock accepting us made a huge weight lift from my shoulders and I couldn't describe a moment when I had been more happy.

Finally we came to a stop and Fang released my hand. "Wanna go for a swim?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "What? Where are we?"

"A pond. I figured the noise was getting on your nerves and I found this when we were flying earlier."

I nodded and approached him lying my hand on his cheek. "How romantic a midnight swim under the moon," I chuckled mockingly.

Fang pushed my hand away laughing softly. "Shut up."

I heard the swish of fabric and felt my cheeks heat up in a blush. Fang was slipping out of his shirt and jeans and jumping into the water. Fang surfaced and I felt droplets land on my jeans where he splashed me. I grinned like an idiot and began pulling off my own clothes leaving me only in my boxers. I slowly approached the water and stuck my foot in to feel the temperature before jumping in myself.

The water was cool and felt great in contrast to the July heat. I held myself under a while before letting myself surface. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me deeper into the water and I laughed swimming after him.

**Fang POV**

I watched as Iggy dove under the water and swam away obviously enjoying the water. When he came back up I noted the way the moon reflected off his slick skin making him look more god like than before. His blonde hair fell into his sightless blue eyes and he shook it out of the way. I swam closer to him unable to resist his charms any longer. I let my arms snake around his waist from behind him and pulled his back against my chest. I started to trail butterfly kisses down his neck and he let his heade fall back exposing more skin. I smiled and nipped gently leaving a small love bite.

Iggy turned around so he was able to face me. His long arms traveled up my chest to wrap around my neck and pull me down to meet his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet as we explored each others mouths. Iggy pulled away first to catch his breath. I leaned my forehead against his and stared into those beautiful blue orbs. Unable to live without his lips a second longer I pulled him down again this time with more force.

Our lips moved together hotly and I pulled his waist closer. He noticed my desperation and wrapped his legs around my waist. I began to move forward until his back was pressed against a nearby rock. He gasped against my lips at the cold stone and I took this as a chance to plunge my tongue into his welcoming cavern.

Our tongues battled until he finally submitted letting me explore every inch. There was no other taste in the world like Iggy. He hands tickled the back of my neck and I moaned and pulled my lips from his. Iggy smiled and began leaving kisses up my jawline until he reached my ear. His tongue traced the shell and I moaned again. He pulled his face from my ear and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. "I love you," He whispered, breath hot against my neck.

"I love you to."

We sat like that for what seemed like forever listening to each others heart beats. My fingertips noticed the goose bumps forming on Iggy's arms and figured he must be cold. I began pulling him out of the water and laid him down next to me on the grass. I pulled him close to keep him warm and he gladly cuddled closer. I brought my lips softly to his but he met mine with much more viciousness. I grunted as he flipped us over so he straddled my hips.

I glanced up at him basking in the pure love within those sightless eyes. His tongue invaded my mouth and this time he demanded dominance and I gave in. His tongue moved skillfully prodding and feeling everything as if he didn't want to miss a single detail. He pulled back smiling brightly. My breath caught when I looked at his smile. He was so perfect. I wrapped my arms around him and rolled us over so I hovered over him.

Every touch and kiss seemed to set us to flame before we fell apart exhausted. I pulled him close and soon we had both fallen asleep clutching each other close.

~Finish

Well that was fun to write. But isn't all Figgy fun to write? Maybe it was a bit ooc but I tried to keep them in character as much as I could. Make sure you leave a review you lovely readers!


End file.
